Hellmouth closed due to Zombie infestaion
by Nurserygirl
Summary: Zombies have taken over and three separate groups have fought to stay alive. Now they join forces to survive. Can they trust each other? Can they keep their loved ones safe? Will they all make it? Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hellmouth closed due to Zombie infestation.  
>Author: Brandy Rating: R Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. The Scoobies and A.I. Gangs belongs to Joss. Tallahassee and the kids belong to Rhett Resse and Paul Wernick and Columbia Pictures. I'm just borrowing the characters cause I've seen both Buffy and Z-land one too many times. Spoilers: For Buffy: picks up about half way through season 4, Forrest and Graham left the Initiative with Riley. Faith wasn't evil. Well the changes will be explained in the story. For Zombieland: It picks up right at the end. For Angel: None really, it's been awhile since I've seen the series and well, I don't really remember much of season one due to always working and never getting to watch. Summery: Zombies have taken over and three separate groups have fought to stay alive. Now they join forces to survive. Can they trust each other? Can they keep their loved ones safe? Will they all make it? Will Xander and Tallahassee kill each when they finally do find the last box of Twinkies on earth?<p>The end of the world had finally come. No some demon raising idiot had not succeeded. Nope this one is all chalked up to some convent stores inability to follow FDA rules and throw out old food. A hamburger patty that had been contaminated with mad cow diseases had been sold to a customer and it turned the poor soul into a flesh eating straight out of a movie zombie. The whole thing could have been avoided if that store had thrown out the meat when they were suppose to but no, stupid morons had to go and cook it and give it to a person. Capitalism brought about the end of the world.<p>

Buffy Summers, Vampire slayer whipped the sword around and grinned as the blade sliced through the neck of the business suite zombie that had tried to take a bite out of her arm.

The zombie had showed up out of no-where, which they normally do. Buffy had learned early on that sounds and lights attracted the undead beasts like bears to honey. They didn't move slow either they would run at you and tackle you. The only way to tell if someone wasn't a zombie was if they talked to you. The zombies didn't talk they just moaned and groaned, Faith LeHane, Buffys sister slayer had once said the sounds were like a non-stop porn movie. Which she then received a glare from Joyce Summers, Buffys and Dawns mother. Dawn Summers was twelve with the fighting skills of a slayer. Buffy who had just turned nineteen a few months before, the whole nightmare had started had protected her family as best to her ability. So far it was working just fine.

"Buffy! Duck!" a voice shouted and she did as she was told.

The sound of an arrow zipped over her head and Buffy turned her head just in time to see another zombie, this one dressed in a wedding gown fall to the ground.

"I always knew if you wore white on your wedding day when you weren't pure it was a bad omen." Faith said as she stepped forward to help Buffy off the ground.

Buffy looked back to the group that stood on the lookout, weapons up and ready. She locked eyes with her boyfriend of almost six months, Riley Finn. His childish boyhood looks were gone now his face was a mask of fear and worry. His hazel eyes once held determination and hope, now just held the hunger to stay alive. On either side of him stood his two best friends, Forrest Gates and Graham Miller. The three had been friends for four years. Forrest was once what everyone used to call a player but after meeting up with Faith he had decided to stop the games and reserve them for the brunette slayer. Faith always called him her chocolate fix, much to the displeasure of Buffy. Graham Miller was a quite guy. He didn't talk much but he did know how to handle himself in a tight situation, he was a calm one. His brown hair had grown down to just below his ears, much like Rileys had been when she had first meet him, a vary different style then his usual military cut.

"At least she had the dream." Buffy replied to Faiths comment about the zombie bride.

"Yeah I guess."

"Come on lets get out of here before the bridal party decides to show up." Forrest called out to the two slayers.

"Yeah really don't feel like sticking around anymore." Riley said as he wrapped his arm around Buffys waist.

The group of five made their way back to the black SUV that they had driven into town. The group where held up in an old house outside of town. They had been traveling for weeks up and down the California coast killing off as many Zombies as they could this was their third stay in L.A. On their first trip they had picked up their friends. Cordila Chase, Angel, and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce .

They rode in silence to their temporary home. They always found an abandoned building to hide out in, this time it was an old house down the rode from the amusement park, Pacific Playland. Before the outbreak the amusement park had been the family spot for most of the California families. Now it was just another victim of the end of humanity.

The group looked back to see if any of the zombies had tailed them, they weren't known to do it very often but they did do it on occasion. Riley pulled in to the driveway of the house and slowly got out still on the look out. The others followed suite as they all made their way to the house. Buffy reached into the backseat and grabbed the box of supplies that they had needed. Riley knocked on the door as Forrest and Graham stood watch. The door slid open and the small group walked into the little rundown house the living room once probably the cleanest room in the house now had dust on everything. The small nicknacks in varying stages of care, some broken some knocked over others but all left by their owner.

"Guys?" a voice from the next room called.

Buffy led the way to the to the dimly lit room, as she entered she hugged her mother and sister. Against the wall stood her one of her best friends Xander Harris rifle in hand. She had met him when she was fifteen and new to school. He had a loveable disposition that had faded over time and was replaced with sheer anger. He still showed his lovable side but it was only on rare occasions did he let his tough act disappear so his childhood behavior could rain supreme or when he got a hold of a box of Twinkies. His body once that of a under-toned boy next door now toned and ripped with nonstop attacks from the zombies.

"So how did it go?" Xander asked as he tilted his head to the four trailing behind Buffy.

"It went good. We got what we needed and even got to waste a few of the undead freaks." Forrest said as he accepted a glass of water from Joyce.

"Well that's good to hear." a British accent said from the other side of the room.

Rupert Giles stood leaning against the wall. Rupert, or just Giles as he was called, was Buffy's watcher. He trained and prepared her for fighting evil. He had been fired as her watcher when he botched a test that was to prove if she was tough enough to survive without her strength. He had told her about the test after her mom had been kidnapped by the vampire. The Counsel deiced that he cared too much for Buffy, as a father would love his daughter and he was relieved of his duty. That was were Weasley came in as her new watcher. It wasn't long after Buffy had turned her back on the very group that fired Giles and Wesley was then relieved of his duties as well.

"Yeah, you know I know this sounds crazy but dose anyone else miss the vampires? I mean at least with them there was more then to just being bit and bang your dead. No with them it was they suck your blood you suck theirs, three days later you're a walking talking member of the undead but you earned it." Cordila Chase said as she took out what was in one of the bags that Buffy handed her.

Cordila had been the usual snooty teenager that all the other girls hated. She had all the best clothes and she was the most popular girl in school. It all changed when she had started hanging out with Buffy and her friends, then she started dating Xander and well her popularity and sanity were called into question. She had moved off to L.A. after graduation and worked as a secretary for Angel Investigations. She had really matured over the last year.

"Oh bloody hell the blinking cheerleader is writing us off Poof." came another British voice this time from the bed in the middle of the room.

On the bed laid the last two surviving Vampires on earth, or so the group assumes. Angel and Spike. The two were like day and night. Angel was soft spoken and Spike was brass and cocky. After the outbreak demons started to figure out that they were not immune to the virus and they took to underground.

Buffys eyes landed on her ex-boyfriend Angel. He was un-dead, though not un-dead like their flesh eating friends, nope he was a vampire, with a soul. She had gotten over him long ago he would always be her first love but she had moved on and she was happy with Riley. Laying next to Angel was his childe Spike. The blonde man who was unable to feed off of any human thanks to a chip that the military group that Riley and his friends had once belonged to had captured and installed the chip.

"That's because we aren't much longer for this place you nitwit." Angel muttered as he was fed a bit of blood from the cup being put up to his mouth.

That had been the mission, blood for Spike and Angel. They had been feeding off of blood banks supply of blood the since the outbreak but as the group found out not long ago the supply was coming to an end. It was pretty simple math really, vampires needed blood, blood came from humans and with all of humanity now undead themselves the supply of blood was limited for vampires. It hadn't taken long for pretty much the rest of the vampires to die off. Angel and Spike had taken to the blood banks.

"Please don't say that Angel. We'll figure something out." came the soft reply from the last member of their group, Willow.

Willow Rosenberg the quite shy girl that once was the best computer hacker the group had ever seen, with the power down over most of the place she didn't get to do the hacking thing like she used to. Her red hair hung down past her shoulders, her green eyes once sparkled like emeralds now a dull lifeless green.

"Think about it, the blood supply at the blood banks are running low. We all knew the time would come when we would all have to say goodbye." Angel replied as he swallowed the cold blood and laid down on the bed.

"Well I for one want to go out fighting. William the Bloody is a fighter to the permanent death." Spike retorted as Cordila put the mug of cold blood up to his lips.

The group took turns feeding the two, more times then not the chore would fall to Willow and Cordila mainly to give them something to do besides go crazy. Cordila used to have visions of events to come and Angel would stop them, once the zombies took over and the scales of good and evil were thrown to the winds and pretty much destroyed her visions stopped and she was the same as the other girls, well save Faith and Buffy. Willow once on her way to become a pretty good wicca, all her training had halted when the zombies overran the earth and trying to find the time and books to study magick took a backseat to staying alive.

While the books on magick were few and far between the books on combat were not. Xander had taken to training with Riley and the others, to stay on top of the attacks. The group trained as much as they could in the spaces that they found.

"I never thought I would say this but I agree with Spike. I mean, I'm not gonna go out with out a fight, and when or if one of those freaks take a chunk out of me, I'm putting a bullet in my head right then and there. I don't like the idea of a demon in my body hunting down my family." Xander said as he wrapped his arms around Cordila's shoulders.

"Hey!" Angel and Spike shouted at the same time.

"Well you do resemble that remark." Faith laughed as Forrest slipped his arms around her waist.

Buffy laid her head back on Riley's chest. She felt his arms wrap around her, when she was in his embrace the world wasn't overrun by zombies, she was safe. She watched as Willow walked from the room. Dawn sat next to Angel on the bed, and quietly talked with the slowly dieing vampire.

"Um, guys? Did you turn the lights on at Pacific Playland?" Willow asked coming back into the room.

Her face a mask of confusion and worry.

"No, we aren't stupid." Faith said pushing away from her boyfriend.

The group made their way to the windows and sure enough the lights at the amusement park was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Uh oh. We have company." Dawn muttered as she pointed to the small group of about six zombies walking across the yard.

"We're not the only ones. There's a horde of them going into the park. Who ever is in there is in trouble." Graham told them.

The group shared a look. They knew what they had to do. They couldn't just let whoever was in there fend for themselves it just wasn't their style.

"Lets load up, we've got to move." Riley ordered.

The group rushed back to the room that held the two vampires. Dawn and Joyce helped Spike up, Willow and Cordila got Angel. Giles and Wesley grabbed the bags of weapons that lay by the wall. The others were armed and ready. Buffy had an ax, Faith had a long barrel shotgun. Forrest and Riley each carried a variety of weapons. Xander carried his gun and tucked the blood safely into a bag and handed it to Willow. Graham had a tool belt of handguns, Angel and Spike were in no shape to fight they were still trying to regain strength.

The group made their way to the SVU's. Two zombies attacked Forrest and Riley. The other four attacked from the back. Riley lifted one of the guns from his waistband and blew his zombies head off. Buffy swung her ax and took out two. Faith quirked an eyebrow at her zombie and grinned.

"You should've stayed dead." and pulled the trigger on her shotgun.

Forest and Graham took out the last two. Graham kicked in the side of his zombies head and then pulled the trigger. Forrest wasted little time in offing his opponent. He grabbed Buffy's ax and in a clean swipe took the head off. Buffy looked around and opened the doors to the SVU's she nodded to Riley, who looked back at the house.

"It's clear lets move." he said as he helped Willow and Cordila load Angel into the car. Forrest and Graham helped Joyce and Dawn. Wesley and Giles climbed behind the wheels of two of the cars, and Xander started the third car and waited as Cordila climbed into the passenger seat.

The group made their way down the road, keeping in contact by cell phones that Willow had hacked. Giles car carried Joyce, Dawn, Buffy, and Riley. Wesley carried Angel, Spike Faith and Forrest. Xander's passengers were Cordila, Willow and Graham.

"Looks like there are others." Riley said as he watched a black Suburban pulling it the parking lot at Pacific Playland and speed right through the gates.

The black vehicle speed right over two zombies, turned in a circle while shooting the zombies in their way and then running over the zombies for good measure.

"I have got to try that." Xander replied in awe.

"Not with us in here you aren't mister." Cordila warned.

The three cars speed through the parking lot as gunshots rang out. Giles stopped his car next to the Suburban and opened the drivers door and took out two zombies on his left. Joyce climbed out and bet a zombie with a baseball bat. Dawn stayed in the car, she was to stay out of as much danger as possible. Wesley fired two shots at an oncoming zombie and Forrest and Faith climbed out the back and took out three more.

"Keep an eye on Dawn." Faith told them as she shut the door.

"We always do." Spike replied.

Xander exited his car and a zombie charged from the back but neither noticed Graham open his door and the zombie ran right into it falling to the ground. Xander walked over to the side and aimed the crossbow at the zombies head and let two arrows go. Willow and Cordila took no chances and climbed out on the side the boys had.

"Chickens." Xander muttered as he helped his girlfriend out of the drivers side door.

"Hey I see no point in me or Willow possibly getting killed since the two of you have already secured this side of the car. Big strong men that you are."

Graham helped Willow out as he shook his head over Cordilas comment. The small smile on Willows made him smile just a bit. It the distance they heard shouting and gunfire, both from different directions. Forrest climbed on to a light pole and looked around. He jumped back down landing on his feet.

"Okay, from what I saw we have about fifty of them that way;" he said pointing to where the gunfire was coming from, then pointing the other way he continued, "We have two maybe three survivors that way, Looks like they are trapped on the rocket launch ride."

"Okay, Willow you and Graham go after the survivors, the rest of us will help the gun happy person take out the horde. We have to hurry there's no telling how long it will be before more show up." Riley commanded.

The group hurried off to their separate directions. The group than sprinted toward the gunfire were caught by surprise when they saw that the shooter had locked himself into one of the game booths and was shooting the zombies through the bars.

"Well he seems to be enjoying himself." Forrest commented.

The others gave a dry chuckle. Faith picked up a nearby bottle and chucked it at the horde. The bottle flew through the air and landed on the head of a, when he was alive, cops head. The cop and several others around him turned toward the group and as one the zombies attacked. Faith lifted her shotgun and fired at the closets one. Forrest was aim and firing at anything that had black ooze coming out of it's mouth. Giles and Wesley worked as one and clothes lined three zombies with a two man saw. Joyce used a baseball bat and beat a zombie that had tried to attack Buffy. She turned her attention to a zombie that was aiming toward Faith.

"Stay away from my kids!" she yelled as she bashed the zombies in the heads with the weapon.

"Mom!" Buffy yelled grabbing the bat.

Joyce looked up and saw that they had taken out all the zombies. The man from the booth was now slowly walking toward them.

Faith was looking at Joyce and smiling.

I'm loving you more and more every day. the dark haired girl told the woman.

"Lets go see if the others need any help."

Willow and Graham made their way to the Rocket launcher ride and came across a young man trying to release the locks on the ride. They looked up and sure enough there were two girls on the ride, and a zombie attached to one of their legs. It didn't look like it had bitten her yet but it did look to be trying to climb up her leg.

"Come on! Release." the boy grunted as he pushed the buttons over and over again with no luck.

One look at the control box told you that the wiring was fried and the ride would have to be unlocked manually. Snarling sounds from behind told the three on the ground that they had more visitors. Seconds later a girls voice called down.

"Columbus behind you."

Graham turned to Willow and handed her his weapons vest. He strapped the vest on her and motioned his head for her to climb.

"Be careful." she whispered.

"You too." he returned.

Willow made her way up the side of the ride climbing it like a ladder. She could hear the gunshots from all around she looked to where her friends were suppose to be and saw them fighting off the horde. She climbed higher and higher and as she came eye level with the zombie hanging off the girls foot she reached inside the vest and pulled out a knife. The threw the knife with practiced ease and watched as it was imbedded into the eye socket of the zombie then all three of the girls watched as the zombie fell to the ground below.

"Incoming!" she called down.

Graham looked up and grabbed Columbus and stepped forward three steps out of the rang of the falling zombie.

"Keep a hold over your harnesses." Willow told the two girls as she slid a knife blade along the locks of the the ride and popped the harnesses up. The two girls held onto theirs and Willow climbed into the third seat and then she pulled her harness down.

Willow looked to the girl beside her. She was the oldest of the two girls. The other one looked about Dawns age. Willow looked above her and grabbed the line for the power of the ride.

"Hold on tight this is gonna be a straight free fall." she said as she looked back at the girls.

The two girls wrapped their arms around the harnesses but Willow noted that they were holding hands. The way siblings would.

'They must be sisters.' she thought as she cut the line and the seats and the girls plummeted to the ground. The seats stopped three feet from the hard pavement and the remains of the zombies that had fallen victim to permanent death.

"Wichita, Little Rock, are you alright?" the boy Columbus asked rushing up the two girls.

"Yeah." the older girl replied.

Graham walked backwards to Willow, she followed his gaze and saw that they had a third wave coming at them. She looked to the other three and saw the older two kissing. She raised her eyebrow at that. She really prayed those two weren't related.

"We've got to move." Graham said as the horde got closer and closer.

Willow pointed to a swinging ride. The ride it self was swinging front to back. The group ran to the ride as Graham and Columbus shot the attacking group. Wichita jumped on the ride first and Willow lifted Little Rock up to her. Columbus jumped on the ride next to the two girls and Willow felt herself being picked up. She turned and saw Grahams worried face as he handed her off to Columbus. Graham climbed on last after hitting the button for the ride to go a little faster.

"Hold on tight." he said as all of them grabbed on to the pole in the middle of the ride.

Little Rock had her arms wrapped around the pole, Wichita had her arms around Little Rock and the pole and Columbus and he's arms around all three. Willow was much like Little Rock her arms was wrapped firmly around the pole, Graham had one arm around the pole and Willows back against his chest, and the other arm on his gun belt, even though the ride was taking out the oncoming horde of zombies.

The ride swung back and forth and with each trip it took out the next line of attack. Soon there weren't any of the zombies and the group was just holding on till they got a chance to jump off. Graham took the first jump and told Little Rock to jump. She looked up at Wichita who nodded and the girl jumped into Grahams arms. Wichita was the next to jump. Graham told Willow to jump but she shook her head.

"Him first, he looks about ready to puke."

Graham shrugged and told Columbus to jump, he did and as he came down he stumbled and his finger pulled the trigger on the hand gun he still held. 'Should have had it on safety.' he thought as the control box burst with sparks and flames. The group watched in horror as the speed of the ride accelerated. Willow threw her arms around the pole as the ride spun out of control. Graham rushed to the box tying to stop the ride but the controls were fried.

"Whoa! Out of control. I wouldn't want to be on that right now." Faith's voice said as the others, Dawn now with them, walked over to the ride.

"Will is on it!" Graham exclaimed trying to power down the machine with no luck.

The group rushed to help but they couldn't get the ride to stop.

"The power box, the main circuit. Where is it?" Riley asked.

"The other side of the park. Near the Marry Go Round." Wichita said.

Suddenly the ride stopped and Willow was thrown through the air and landed with a thud on the forth member of the other group. The two groups looked down at the girl and guy. Forrest reached over and offered his hand. He pulled her up and grabbed her waist as she tried to steady herself.

"How did the ride stop?" Riley asked looking around.

The two groups looked and saw Dawn and Little Rock walking back around the side with the power cords in their hands. Willow, after regaining herself, looked around and saw the baseball bat that Joyce still carried.

"Mind if I borrow that?" she asked the older woman.

Willow grabbed the bat and stalked over toward Columbus. He was back peddling so fast he tripped.

"I'm sorry it was an accident!" he shouted as she raised the bat.

She brought it down on the control board. The metal made a whining sound when the bat hit it again.

"No good, piece of crap, circuits! Piece of junk!" she shouted as she continued her attack on the helpless box of wires.

She finally wore herself out and collapsed on the ground, the group started to protest but it was too late. She had fallen on top of a dead zombie. She sat up really fast and looked at her friends. Buffy lifted up her arm and pointed to the river.

"Go jump in." she demanded.

The group followed her and she looked back at them. She rolled her eyes and stepped off the edge of the pier and into the water. In hindsight it wasn't the smartest thing to do at night after a zombie attack but none of them were really thinking straight. Willow surfaced and climbed on top of the yellow hummer that had been wreaked into the water. She turned to face her friends and the new group, she held her arms out and turned slowly for them to see that she was clean. She froze when a head popped up out of the sun roof of the hummer and snarled at her. She stomped on it as she heard the others telling her to run.

"Run Will." their voices all melted into one blur.

"Run where? I'm on top of a sunken Hummer!" she retorted.

She stomped on his head one more time went as far as she could and took a running leap off of the hummer. Her arms flew all ways as she sailed through the air. She felt herself falling but felt several hands on her arms. She looked up and saw Xander, Riley, Graham, Forrest and the guy she had landed on earlier each with a grip on her. They pulled her up to the pier and she was wrapped in a hug from Joyce.

"Come to think of it that wasn't the best idea." Buffy commented.

Willow glared at her best friend. Shouting from a near by food stand drew all their attention. The sounds of things breaking had them all rushing toward the stand but they hadn't taken more then two steps when two bodies hit the ground fighting over something that they each had a hold of.

"Are you kidding me?" Wichita said she witnessed the fight.

The two figures each climbed to their feet, each still having a firm grip on thier prize.

"Tallahassee." the three younger new comers groaned.

"Xan." the rest groaned.

Neither man looked from the others face. They each had their hands latched onto a box. Willow sighed, she grabbed the sword from Giles hand and walked over and sliced through the middle of the box. Both men lost their balance and stumbled back a few steps. Xander looked down to the half of the box that was in his hands to his best friend.

"Will! You could have hurt them." he proclaimed as he held up the contents petting them like a child would treat a small animal.

"They're just snacks Xand you'll get more." she replied.

Willow felt something in her hair, then she heard the click. "They are NOT just snacks. They are the best creation on this planet." Tallahassee s voice held a rage that Willow had never heard on anyone.

Xander's eyes widened and he yanked Willow behind him, he grabbed the sword and held it on Tallahassee.

"Don't ever pull a gun on her or any of us again." Xander's tone now matched that of Tallahassee s.

"She insulted the virtue that is the Twinkie." the older man said in almost a whine.

Everyone s, well except Wichita, Columbus and Little Rocks, eyebrows went past their hairlines. This was the weirdest thing to fight over, well on Tallahassee s part it was anyway. He was going to shoot Willow cause she insulted a snack cake? This man had problems.

"I. Don't. Care." Xander said as he level his gaze at the older man.

Tallahassee now had his gun holstered and was now holding up a Twinkies. His eyes lit up like he had solved the zombie problem. He opened the small package and sniffed the golden sponge cream filled cake. Xander had lost the fight in him and opened his own Twinkies. The two groups watched as the two men sniffed and practicality kissed the cakes.

"You would think that I would be more worried that my boyfriend is have a snack cake orgy with some guy." Cordila muttered.

Faith grinned.

"I know I would."

The two groups rolled their eyes as they watched the two grown men eat their yellow sponged cream filled cakes. Willow had walked back over and now stood by Buffy. A loud honking sound blasted through the nights air and made most of them jump slightly.

"How many more of you are there?" Wichita asked.

"Two more but they are not really in the health to fight right now." Riley replied as the group made the trip back to the cars.

"What's your names anyway?" Buffy asked the new four companions.

"No names." the four replied as one.

"We go by where we are from or where we were picked up." Columbus supplied at the confused looks.

"I'm Wichita, this is my sister Little Rock, that's Columbus and the Twinkies obsessed man is Tallahassee." the older girl said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Oh. Well I'm.. L.A. then." Buffy, now L.A. said.

"I guess that makes me Iowa." Riley announced waving at the new group.

"OH! Can I be Cali?" Dawn asked overly excited to have a code name.

"Boston." Faith supplied.

"Sunny." Cordila voiced her new name.

"Dale." Xander responded.

"England." Giles said shrugging.

"Britain." Wesley muttered.

"Detroit." Forrest voice added to the mix.

"Hartford." Joyce tossed in hers.

"Michigan." Graham added.

"Uh, that's not fair. You two took the names I could have used, we are from the same hometown, and she took the state." Willow grumbled looking at Xander, Cordila and Dawn.

"Can I name you?" Tallahassee asked looking at her.

He had the widest grin on his face that his group had ever seen. The other group just gave him a weary look. Willow for her part was looking skeptical about it. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, okay?" she said uncertain.

"I think we should call you Jolene." he said nodded his head still grinning.

"Uh that's not a city or state." Buffy replied.

"I know but she reminds me of the song. Flaming locks of auburn hair.  
>With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green." Tallahassee reposed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, the last bit was in sing song.<p>

The two groups looked from the snake-skin jacket man to the still dripping wet drowned rat looking Willow. Xander started laughing first then Cordila followed. Soon Buffy and Riley were snickering as well. Faith and Forrest weren't even attempting to hide their amusement, they were using each other as support as they gaffed it up. Graham seemed to be the only one that wasn't laughing. He started humming, then he grabbed her and started twirling, the next thing she knew he was singing quietly in to her ear. She realized right away that he re-worded the song.

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you please don't take another man Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Please don't break my heart just because you can Your beauty is beyond compare With flaming locks of auburn hair With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green Your smile is like a breath of spring Your voice is soft like summer rain And I cannot live without you, Jolene

I talk about you in my sleep There's nothing I can do to keep From crying your name, Jolene

And I can easily understand How you could easily take my heart But you don't know what you means to me, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you please don't take another man Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Please don't break my heart because you can

You could have your choice of men But I could never love again You're the only one for me, Jolene

I had to have this talk with you My happiness depends on you And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you please don't take another man Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Please don't break my heart even though you can Jolene, Jolene

(A/N: From this point on the Buffy gang will be refereed to as their codenames.)

By the time he was done they were dancing to the awaiting cars. The others had already made it to the cars and were smiling at the two. They all knew the two weren't a couple but they sure acted like it most of the time. He always looked out for her when they were out and about in town, he had a deep affection for her, he just never acted on it. As the two neared the car Graham twirled her and dipped her. She was brought back up and wrapped in a blanket from Buffy.

"We've got to move. You are welcome to follow us if you'd like." Detroit said as he and Boston climbed in with England, Britain, Hartford and Cali.

The three kids looked at Tallahassee as if asking what he wanted to do. He served the group and decided that the new group seemed to be trust worthy and they knew what they were doing. He titled his head and nodded, his three young companions smiled. They started over to their new car and stopped.

"Tallahassee it's full of bullet holes!" Wichita accused as she turned to face him.

He gaze shifted to the vehicle and sure enough it had bullets holes all through the frame work and the hood. Columbus jumped in and tried to start the car but to no avail the engine was too damaged from the bullets.

"We have room, you can ride with us or we can try and find you a new one." Dale jumped in saving the man from the glares of death from the three in front of him.

"Wichita can I ride with Cali?" Little Rock asked her sister, who looked uncomfortable with the idea of being separated from the younger girl. She looked over to see Cali waiting with her door open.

"Okay." she said as Little Rock threw her arms around her and hugged her, then the younger girl ran off to join Cali and in the front car.

"Tallahassee you can ride with us if you'd like." Iowa said as he opened the back door for the older man.

"Well great. Columbus you and Wichita can ride with us." Sunny offered as she climbed in the front seat of the last car.

"Okay but this is only until we can get another car. We can follow you then." Tallahassee surrendered as he saw that his three new charges had already accepted this peoples offers. They all climbed into their respective vehicles and England led the way out.

A stray zombie rushed at Iowas and L.A.'s car. Tallahassee rolled down his window just enough and shot it, as Dale drove past the zombie Columbus rolled his window down and double tapped it. He turned back to see Michigan giving him an appraising look.

"Rule 2. Double Tap. It's one of my rules." Columbus supplied.

"How many rules do you have?" Dale asked from the drivers seat.

Wichita gave them a weary smile. "Don't get him started on the rules Dale, please." she begged.

Sunny turned in her seat and looked at Columbus. He didn't look like a hardcore fighter, but then again neither did the two girls in the front car.

"So the rules?" she asked trying to make him less nervous.

"I have thirty-two. Rule one: Cardio."

"Ah, faster you run the farther away from them you are." Michigan supplied nodded his head in approval.

"Uh, yeah. Rule two: double tap. Shoot them again if you aren't sure the first one killed them."

The group thought that one over, seemed like a pretty good rule.

"Rule three: beware of bathrooms."

"Bathrooms?" Jolean asked lifting her head off of Michigan s shoulder.

"Yeah, don't ask him to elaborate please, Jo." Wichita muttered laying her own head against Columbus and shutting her eyes.

Jolean's eyebrow went upward at the new nickname. Shrugging her shoulders and closing her eyes she laid her head on Michigan's arm again as Columbus continue listing his rules. As he rattled on through rules five and six she smiled, this kid was smart, more paranoid then an escaped inmate in a room full of law enforcements, but smart none the less.

"Rule seven: travel light. Never know when you are going to have hightail it and having to pack a lot of stuff will just get you eaten."

"That's a great rule. Do you think we could get rid of our extra luggage?" Dale asked looking in the mirror at Michigan.

Sunny reached over and smacked him on the chest. "Stop talking about...Ireland and Great Britain that way." she scolded.

"Ireland and Great Britain?" Dales and Michigan's voices echoed in shock.

"Haha, I get it. That's good Sunny." Jolean said grinning to herself. She looked over to Columbus and nodded for him to finish.

The overly nervous boy rattled off his remaining rules, they all seemed to be pretty good rules. Sunny laughed a little at rule seventeen, she then replied that, that rule had never existed with the group saying that they all tried to be heroes at one point or another. Michigan said he thoroughly endorsed rule eighteen, he always tried to limber up before a fight otherwise a charlie horse could get you killed. Rules nineteen through twenty-one seemed pretty basic. Rule twenty-two was greeted with lots of agreement. Twenty-three through thirty were all approved of. It was rule thirty-one that had Jolean and Michigan turning in their seats to check the back area, that was full of weapons and other bags.

"This last rule Tallahassee came up with and I have to agree. Thirty-two: Enjoy the little things." Columbus concluded finishing the list.

Wichita looked between Columbus and the new group. Michigan and Jolean looked impressed with the rules. Sunny and Dale looked to be trying to remember all of the rules. A voice filled the car making Wichita and Columbus jump a little and look around. The group laughed at their reactions and Sunny held up a walkies-talkie.

"Yo, non-zombies of Z-land, this is your Dj with the most Boston filling your airwaves, along with my main man and my partner in crime Detroit. So crank up the volume and move your butts cause we are throwing some old school pre-apocociliptic jams your way."

Then the next sounds that filled the car were the musical notes of Three Doors Down Krypton. Sunny and Dale chuckled at their friends antics but bobbed their heads to the music. The other four passengers were all strangely relaxed in the backseat enjoying the car ride.

"It helps to relieve the stress of the kills." Michigan informed the two people on the other side of Jolean.

"That and it helps us not to go insane." Jolean said trying to avoid yawning. She was soon asleep against Michigan, whom didn't seem to mind.

Wichita followed suite as she cuddled up next to Columbus and closed her eyes. Sunny was already half asleep, her head laying back on the head rest and her left hand firmly in Dales right hand. The three guys all road in silence while the girls rested. Dale let go of Sunnys hand long enough to lower the volume of the walkies talkie, but still loud enough for him to hear if anyone else needed something.

In England s car three people shook their heads while four people pretended to play air-instruments. Hartford laughed as she watched Cali and Little Rock get in to the music that was currently blasting through the speakers. England was shaking his head at the group and mainly the volume of the music. Britain was lightly tapping his head against the window trying to knock him self out. Boston and Detroit had grabbed Cali and Little Rocks hands and pretended to take a bow as the music died down.

The two younger girls were laughing at the scene that had just taken place. Little Rock laid back against the seat trying to catch her breath. She liked these new people, she didn't want to like them but they had risked their necks for her family tonight and didn't ask for anything in return, so yeah she was really starting to like them.

"So Little Rock how old are you?" Hartford asked as she turned in her seat to look at the brunette next to her daughter.

"I'm twelve." she replied.

"Oh so am I." Cali exclaimed.

Little Rock liked Cali it was like having a new best friend. She really hoped that none of these people ended up as zombie food or worse.

Iowa's voice coming through the walkies talkie.

"How's the way up there England?"

"It's clear still, I don't suspect that the hordes will stay at bay for very long though." he replied.

Little Rock wasn't sure how long they drove she didn't even know where they were headed, but she knew that her sister was behind her. In Iowa's car Tallahassee was in a seemlier position that Britain was in. He was staring at Iowa and Los Angelas in the front seat. They seemed like a pair in love, he just hoped no one dies for it. He looked beside him and saw two very pale men, they looked like they where extremely sick.

"Are they alright? They're not infected are they?" Tallahassee asked eyeballing the two men.

"No they were sick way before the outbreak." LA replied.

"Don't worry we don't bite. Unless you want us to that is." Great Britain pipped up.

"Stop it." Ireland said smacking him upside the head.

So Tallahassee how have you and your kids been handling the Zombie infestation? Iowa asked from the drivers seat.

They ain't my kids, I picked them up along the way. Can't decided if their more trouble then their worth. Those girls done rolled us twice. he muttered.

They rolled you? L.A. Asked a bit surprised.

Yeah the first time they told us Little One was bit and then took our guns and my Caddy. I miss my Caddy. he grunted still sore about the lose of his vehicle.

No one respects the classics anymore, bloody kids. Great Britain muttered.

Tallahassee agreed.

Mayday Mayday, we're surrounded. Sunny's voice shouted over the walkies-talkie.

Iowa slammed on the brakes and his passengers braced themselves for the jolt. Ireland and Great Britain let out groans as they felt the force of the car as it threw them back against the seat.

Sorry guys. Iowa apologized.

They heard the car in front of them sequel and looked back to see it pull a fast U-turn. Tallahassee couldn't help but pray that Little Rock was alright. He reached up and yanked the walkies-talkie away from L.A.

Hey! Britain watch how the Hell you're driving with one of my kids in that car! he shouted.

L.A. Reached back and yanked the device away from him while glaring at him a little.

He knows what he is doing. He has my little sister in that car too. she told him.

I'm okay, Tallahassee. Little Rocks voice came over the speaker.

L.A. Gave him a 'See there.' look as he nodded once and settled into the back seat again.

Guys? Sunny's voice came over the speaker.

Everyone in the car was suddenly one high alert. Sunny's voice held a ting of fear, and Ireland could tell she had been crying a bit.

What's wrong Sunny? Hartford s soothing motherly voice came over the speakers.

There was the sound of the walkies-talkie being handed over, just before Dales, voice came threw. They heard heartbreak in his voice.

They yanked Jolene out of the back of the car.

1. Cardio 2. Double tap 3. Beware of Bathrooms* 4. Seatbelts 5. 6. 7. Travel Light 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. Don't Be a Hero ** 18. Limber Up 19. 20. 21. 22. When in doubt know your way out 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. Check the backseat 32. Enjoy the little things Rule #3 is: Zip-lock bags 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

A/N: I'm going to my brothers for two weeks and he doesn't have internet. I wanted to put something up before I left.

ShadowCub: thank you for the review I might just use that in a later chapter.

Chapter 2

Michigan and Wichita stared in shock at the space that was between them, a space that just seconds ago held a slumbering Jolene. Wichita's blue eyes traveled to Michigan startled face, whose face hardened just a moment before he locked eyes with her. Blue eyes meeting blue eyes, both with slight fear in them but only one with a look of resolve.

Before Wichita could say anything Michigan reached back grabbed a duffel bag full of weapons and was throwing himself out of the car.

"Michigan!" Sunny shouted.

"Son of a...!" Dales shout from the front seat as he looked back toward the swinging door.

"Keep going." Wichita spoke as she watched through the back of the window, which was broken from when the zombies had busted through and pulled a startled Jolean from the back end.

"Michigan just pulled a suicide move and bailed out after Jo." Dale spoke into the walkies-talkie.

L.A's heart stopped beating for a second she was sure of it. She slowly turned her head toward Iowa. His eyes were locked on the scene in front of them. Dales car was speeding past them. They all knew that if he could Dale would have stopped the car right then to help Jolean.

Tallahassee turned and watched as Dales car pulled a U-turn and then headed back toward them. All three cars slammed on their brakes as the horde of zombies built a human wall between them and their friends.

"There is no way those two are still alive." Tallahassee spoke what he thought was on his companions minds, he was wrong.

L.A. Turned on him and glared at him. Britain yanked him backwards just out of reach of the blonds punch.

"The first thing you will learn is we don't just leave ours for dead." Ireland informed him.

"That's a good way to get yourselves killed." the cowboy told him.

The rest of the cars occupants all blinked at him. The silence in the car was deafening as they watched the zombies staring them down.

Tallahassee knew it was a bad idea to go back for the two individuals that had had the unfortunate to be zombie food.

As he was waiting for them to decided on weather or not they can take that many zombies in one go, there was a gun shot in the distance.

Michigan felt the repel of the gun as he watched the zombie go down, before turning and smashing a zombie in the face with the butt of the gun. He could hear Jolene grunting as she fought off a couple of the living dead creatures about ten yards away.

Determined to get to her he fought his way through the hoard. The ex-college student ducked and threw a charging zombie over his shoulder. He ran toward Jolene. She was holding one zombie off with a stick in its mouth and never saw the one coming up behind her. Putting a little extra speed in his legs he leaped and tackled the sneaky creature to the ground.

"Michigan what are you doing here?" Jolene yelled over her shoulder as she shoved the stick a little deeper into her attackers, who looked freakishly like a dead version of that chick that was always saying things were hot, mouth.

"Saving your life!" Michigan called back to her, as he punched the zombie that was holding him down.

The zombie fell to the side as Michigan climbed to his feet and shot the creature in the head. He then remembered what Columbus had told them, and shot it in the head a second time.

Michigan rushed to Jolene and kicked the attacking zombie in the head. Jolene rolled with the zombie and was still putting pressure on the stick. Realizing what she was trying to do he leaned over and helped her shove the stick through the creatures throat.

He reached over and grabbed Jolene by the hand and yank her up. Pulling her up they looked behind them at the advancing horde. Reaching down he pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin and waited a couple of seconds, before chucking the small bomb at the zombies.

"Run. Run now!" he ordered as he gripped her hand tighter before turning tail and running for all they were worth.

"AH!" Jolene shrieked as they hesitated when there was aloud explosion behind them.

Michigan chanced a glance back at the horde which was now a bit smaller thanks to his hand grenade. Grinning he gripped her hand a little tighter as he pulled her with him as he made a break for the tree line. He was sure he was cutting off circulation to her fingers.

"Where are we going?" she asked having no choice but to follow him.

"There!" he told her as he spotted an old cabin that looked to be abandoned long before the zombies had over run the world.

They put as much speed as they could into their tired legs and making a mad dash for the old building. Michigan slammed the door and started to block it with a large table.

"That is not gonna hold." Jolene informed him.

"I know, but it will give me a minute to think about our next move. Are you bite?" he voiced his concern as he came over and looked her over for bite marks.

She shook her head as he checked her over, a slight blush tinting her checks. She hoped he would just think it was because she was tired from running. His blue eyes raked over her looking for signs of injury.

"Thank what ever divinity there is left." he muttered as he engulfed her into a hug.

A small 'Eep.' left her mouth as he pressed her against him in a tight embrace. She was coming up with logical explanations as to way he was reacting the way he was. Chalking it up to if she had died then his best friends would be upset because their girlfriends would have lost a close friend.

As he slowly let her go she wished they were back in the car with their friends.

"They pulled you from the car too?" she asked in amazement.

He was a pretty solid build guy and the thought that he had been pulled out of the car as well was a bit scary to think about. There was no telling how strong the zombies could be if given time to ralize just what they were capable of.

Michigan face went from concerned to hesitating.

"Uh, not exactly." he told her rubbing his neck.

Her eyes took on a slightly confused glare. She could still feel the fear that had coursed through her when the car had no choice but to pull away leaving her on her own, just before she made a mad dash for the woods. A sudden thought struck her as she whipped her head up to look at him.

"You jumped from a moving car!" she scolded him.

Instead of acknowledging if her words held any truth which they were nothing but the truth, he double checked to make sure the barrier was holding.

"Are you out of your mind?" her voice demanded.

"No, look you needed help and I was able to provide it." he responded with a slight shrug.

He was so busy making sure that they were secure in their makeshift shelter that he never noticed her all but stomping over to him. The first hit stung at his shoulder blade. Turning fast he caught the next hit to the upper chest. Shock was evident on his face he was sure, but the rage in hers was so breathtaking that he couldn't even defend himself against the tiny little hands that were assulting him.

Reaching out he pulled her into a hug, effectively stopping the attack on his person and reasureing her that she wasn't alone in this.

"We need to move." she muttered looking up at him.

His eyes opened and the bluest eyes she'd come to love was fixed upon her. Nodding his head he released her and went to see if there was any way out of the shack that they had found themselves in.

They split up as sounds from out side raged on, knowing they didn't have a whole lot of time before the zombies broke down the door or wall or a window to get into the place where two happy meal on legs, as Great Britain had once put it, were.

"I wonder how it's gonna end." Jolene spoke aloud as she examined the wall that ran along the back of the cabin.

Michigan shook his head as he poked the wall hoping to find a secret passage or something, which only happened in movies and books.

"Don't throw all the chips in just yet." he grunted as he tried to move a shelf that was nailed to the wall.

"We aren't done talking about the whole you jumping from a moving car thing." she told him stubbornly.

"Can't wait." he muttered rolling his eyes.

Jolene looked up to say something to him but was interrupted from outside as gun fire rang out over the sounds of the zombies. Then there was shouting from beond the walls, that brought a smile to her face. Michigan whipped his head around with a smile on his face.

"Backup has arrived."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The baseball bat swung through the air with such a force behind it that the zombie that it was aimed at never had a chance as it's head cracked open. A shot rang out resulting in another zombie that used to be a businessman man to fall to the ground.

"Nice shot Detroit."

The tall black boy that was swinging the bat looked over at his best friend.

"Thanks Iowa, watch out man." he said pointing to the zombie that was two yards from the other man.

Iowa turned to take the zombie out but was brought up short when Boston tackled it to the ground. The two boys went to help her. Detroit reached down and held the monsters arms down grinning at his girlfriend over the squirming creature. Iowa rolled his eyes at their display just before he brought the shovel down on its throat separating the head from the body.

Several more zombies were dispatched by the others. After LA and Dale picked themselves up off the muddy ground, the group all turned toward the building that their friends had taken shelter in. The doors opened slowly and Michigan stuck his head out, his face a stoney look of determination.

"You're not gonna try and eat us are you?" Detroit called out to him.

"I've never been so happy to see your stupid face Detroit." the other man said as way of greeting.

"Michigan!" Jolene's voice scolded at she smacked him on the arm and then went to hug Hartford who held her arms wide open for the redhead.

"Woman stop hitting me! That's the thanks I get for saving your life? Why didn't I let them eat you?" the injured man grumbled as he rubbed his arm.

She was tiny but she could pack a punch. Then again her two best friends were the Slayers and she was raised with two boys.

"I don't know, which brings me right back to our discussion, why did you jump out of a moving car? Would you have done it if it had been Iowa or Detroit, or Dale?" Jolene asked turning back toward him folding her arms over her chest.

Michigan sighed. He should have known she wasn't going to let up on that, though she had warned him she wouldn't.

"Just drop it okay Jo?" he said moving off the porch of the building.

"No. What, did you think I couldn't have handled myself?" she wanted to know.

"You couldn't have." he retorted.

Oh he should just learn to bite his tongue where the little redhead is concerned.

"I was doing just fine!" she countered stomping her foot even in the dark he could see the fire was back in her eyes from where he stood.

"Yeah until the rest of the horde had gotten there then you would have been dinner." he muttered now getting angry.

Why couldn't she just accept that he helped her and get over it?

The rest of the groups watched in mild interest as the two fought. They were the silent ones so an argument between them was better then any show that would have been on the tv.

"Five bucks says he gets so fed up that he just plants one on her just to shut her up." Boston said as leaning over to look at Iowa.

Iowa shook his head. He knew his best friend and if Michigan was going to kiss Jolen it wasn't going to be to shut her up it was going to be out of pure passion.

"Ten says he shouts out that he loves her." Sunny said getting in on the betting action.

"I'm beginning to rethink that he keeps a calm head on his shoulders in tight situations." L.A muttered.

"Twenty says he wishes he could change his mind about doing that tuck and roll to save her." Detroit adds.

"Kids behave." Hartford mocked the ones that were betting while watching with delight in her eyes as the other two fought.

Jolene was once again nose to chest with Michigan. She really had no idea what it was that was making her so angry about the fact that he helped her.

"God you are such a girl! Can't you just deal with the fact that I helped you and get over it!" he huffed now glare down at her.

Her eyes narrowed and she punched him in the arm once more, not as light as the last time and he was suddenly wondering just how much he should fight with her tonight.

"Ugh, you are such a _boy_, always avoiding things." she countered.

"If I avoided things I wouldn't have jumped into save you." he told her.

"But _why _did you save me? I mean I could have been dead for all you knew. So why pull the stupidest move I've ever seen and throw your self into a pile of Zombies for a girl you have only known about two months?" she demanded looking up at him.

A sigh of frustration left his mouth just before he said in the most sincere voice they had hard from him.

"I couldn't let you die. I've gotten used to having you at my back in a fight. If you died who would be there for me to..." he was looking for the right words but Jolene found them first.

"Protect? You think you need to protect me?" she asked just a little bit of the fire in her eyes dieing down.

"Not need to, want to." he said.

Silence followed his statement. Everyone waiting to see how Jolene would react. She was just looking up at him, her mouth forming a perfect little 'O' that Michigan let a small smile slip on to his features. The anger was slowly fading from the duo as they looked at one another. Anger that was replaced with embarrassment when Little Rock spoke up.

"Are you two going to have an orgy now?"

"Little Rock!" Witchita and Columbus exclaimed in horror.

"Little one!" Tallahassee scolded through laughter.

"What?" the young brunette asked shrugging her shoulders.


End file.
